Girl Scout Cookies
by Isayssoccer
Summary: He liked being alone, or so he told himself. He didn't like being bothered, and he hated people. But when Erik meets eight year old Jessica he wonders if friendship is really a bad thing. Title and summary stink. Modern Day. AU. COMPLETE. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Scout Cookies**

**Be prepared to read a very strange story. This was a plot bunny that started jumping around while on a trip. It hasn't stopped yet.**

**One day I started to wonder: What if someone tried to sell Erik Girl Scout Cookies? And this story was born. **

**This is a modern day, AU story, very unlike what I usually write.**

**Also, I've got pretty good spelling and decent grammar, but I can't type worth a flip. Please excuse any mistakes. I'm doing my best. **

**This is mainly ALW based, but there will probably be some Leroux undertones, as in most every fic I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera or Girl Scouts. I'm working on a plan to kidnap Erik, though. And I used to own a box of Girl Scout cookies. Once upon a time. JUST DON'T SUE ME, OKAY?**

**--- --- ----**

**Chapter 1:**

**Unwanted Visitor**

Erik played a few tentative notes on his large organ, scribbled something down, marked something else out, and began to play again. A loud knock on the door interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and continued playing. Unfortunately, whoever was outside continued to knock. After over five minutes Erik stood up. "I'm COMING!" He shouted, stomping to the door. He flung open the door and looked out. "WHAT DO YOU- Oh," He looked down to see a short, brown haired, brown eyed little girl smiling up at him.

"Hi, Mister. I'm selling Girl Scout Cookies. Wanna buy a box?"

Erik started to answer an abrupt "NO!", but the look in the little girl's eyes clearly said she wouldn't accept defeat easily. Erik sighed. 'Fine. I'll take a box. How much?"

"Three dollars."

"Wait here." Erik turned to enter his house.

"It's cold."

"What?"

"It's cold out here."

Erik wanted to scream. Instead he said, "Fine. Come in!"

The little girl grinned and followed him into his house.

Erik searched through some things on his table until he found three dollars in change. "Here. Take it."

"You don't have to pay until they're delivered."

"What?"

"You don't have to pay 'til I deliver the cookies."

'Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I didn't know that was what you were doing.

"What did you THINK I was doing, Child?" Erik asked, almost angrily.

"My name's Jessica." The child said shyly.

"What?"

"My name's Jessica. What's yours?"

Erik stopped, his mouth opened slightly as he tried to take in the sudden change. "My name?"

"Uh-huh."

"My name… Is Erik."

"Eric? That's my Daddy's name."

"Is it."

"Yep. But he's a lot shorter than you. And he doesn't have that funny thing on his face."

Erik froze. "It's a mask."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Shouldn't you be going home? RIGHT NOW?"

"Nah. I've got ALL day."

"A-All day? Wouldn't you rather spend it doing… Anything else?"

"No. I don't have many friends around here. And I like you."

"Lucky me…" Erik said through clenched teeth.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"To eat?"

"Yeah. I'm hungry."

"You shouldn't take things from strangers."

"I know you."

"You just met me."

"I know you as well as I know my friends…" Jessica said sadly. Suddenly she brightened. "And you're nice. I can tell."

Erik couldn't help but grimace. Of all the things he was, 'Nice' wasn't one of them.

He glanced over at Jessica, hoping to get her to leave. The smile on her face showed that it wouldn't be nearly that easy. Erik sighed and pulled out a package of crackers. After putting a few down on a napkin he shoved it towards her.

"Thanks!" She said happily. A few minutes later, with her mouth full of crackers she declared, "I'm thirsty."

"That's nice."

"Whaddya have to drink?"

"Nothing."

"You've gotta have SOMETHING."

"Water. Erik said grudgingly.

"I like water."

Erik rolled his eyes and filled a small glass with tap water. He handed it to Jessica, who gulped half of it down. "Thank you."

"Uh… You're welcome?" Erik said uncertainly.

There was a moment of silence before Jessica asked, "Where's your wife?"

Erik stiffened visibly. "I'm not married."

"Then who lives here?"

"Just me."

"all by yourself?" She asked incredulously.

"I like it that way." Erik said pointedly. Jessica didn't seem to take the hint.

"Don't you get lonely?"

"No." Erik liked.

"What do you do all day?"

"I write music."

"I like music. My favorite song is Mary Had A Little Lamb. What's yours?"

"_Avant de quitter ces lieux." _Erik said, mentioning the first opera aria that came to mind.

"Oh. How old are you?"

"Old. Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"My mommy won't tell me how old she is either. I'm eight-and-a-half."

"Wonderful. That boy down the street is nine. Go play with him."

"He doesn't like me."

'Why not?"

" 'Cause I hit 'im!"

"You hit him?" Erik asked, slightly amused.

"Yep!" And I'm glad! He wouldn't give me my doll back!"

"You shouldn't… hit people." Erik said, nearly choking on his words.

"But it was MY doll!"

"Point taken." Erik said with a shrug. Personally, he found her philosophy made perfect sense, but figured he ought to warn his rather unwanted guest of the evils of violence, although he really didn't care what this child did to her peers.

After finishing her impromptu snack, Jessica stood up. "I guess I'd better leave now."

"Good," Erik said, relieved. Jessica looked shocked. "-BYE!" He added quickly. Jessica grinned.

"Goodbye, Eric. Your cookies will be here in four weeks."

_Four weeks? _Erik realized that in his haste to get rid of his visitor (not that it had worked), he had completely forgotten that ordering a box of cookies (Which he intended to throw out the moment he received them), assured a return visit. "Right. Four weeks. Cookies. Good. See you later."

"WAIT! You forgot to tell me what KIND of cookies you want! We have Thin Mints and-"

"Thin Mints. Fine. Perfect."

"Oookay…" Jessica said, bewildered. Erik attempted a smile as he showed her to the door.

"See ya later!" Jessica said with a wide grin.

"Right." Erik said, giving her a gentle shove out the door.

As soon as she was down the steps, Erik slammed the door, relieved to be alone. And yet, not so relieved.

--- --- ----

**There you have it! My first chapter! I hope I kept Erik in character. I've never done a story like this before.**

**Also, I think I should clear a few things up. (1) I have no idea what the actual age is to be a Girl Scout or a Daisy or a Brownie or whatever. I just decided that Jessica would be eight. (2) It's winter in this story, simply because I remember selling Girl Scout cookies in the winter as a kid. (3) I have NO idea what the translation for the name or the Opera aria is, only that it came from Faust. (4) Before you start thinking I'm really, super perverted, this is NOT A ROMANCE STORY. At all. Whatsoever. Case closed. (5) When Jessica says 'Eric', it's spelled that way on purpose, because that's how SHE thinks it would be spelled. It will continue to be spelled like that until she finds out otherwise.**

**Now, PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to have at least five reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Second Meeting**

Erik slammed both hands down own the organ keys, making a horrendous noise. He was thoroughly fed up with how his music sounded. He knew, of course, exactly how he WANTED his music to sound, but his organ and his fingers weren't cooperating in the least. "Past the Point of-" he sighed in frustration. "Oh, never mind!"

Erik stood up and went to one of the few, heavily tinted, windows in his house. He didn't normally care for seeing what was outside, in a world he knew almost nothing of, but on this particular day, he found himself looking out anyways. He looked out and saw the home of his neighbors, and apparently, of the little girl who had appeared at his door the day before.

Jessica was alone in the yard, cradling a shapeless bundle in her arms. The bundle wiggled, and with it the child that held it. Suddenly a small cat leaped from the blankets and bolted across the yard.

And straight towards Erik's front door.

Jessica ran after it, her dirty white tennis shoes clunking against the concrete walkway, the brick steps, and finally the wooden planks that made up Erik's front porch.

Just as she caught the cat, the front door swung open. "ERIC!" Jessica exclaimed, jumping slightly. "Hi!" She paused momentarily. "My… My cat ran away."

"So I see."

"Wanna pet him?" She thrust the cat at Erik. He uncertainly reached down to pet the grey kitten. "You like cats?" Jessica asked.

"They're alright…" Erik said shrugging. "They're quiet, at least." As if on cue, the kitten mewed loudly. "Well, they're quiet sometimes."

Jessica giggled. "We had lots of cats. My big cat, Janie, had kittens a few weeks ago. They're so cute! But Daddy said we had to get rid of all but one."

"Ah." Erik replied, not entirely sure of what to say.

"Yeah. I gave one to Sarah, and one to Maggie, and one to Anna and one to Bobby."

"So you gave them all away?" Erik asked, trying to sound interested.

"No. We've still got Tommy…" She referred to the kitten she was holding, "And another kitty. Mommy says she'll be hard to get rid of, because she's the… the… rut of the litter."

"Runt." Erik corrected gently.

"Yeah, the runt. She's real little, too."

Erik couldn't help but smile slightly. "Is that so. Well, I'm sure you'll find a home for her. Now shouldn't you take 'Tommy' back?"

Jessica nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so…" She sighed.

Erik looked a little relieved. "Alright. I'll see you in a few weeks, then."

"Or…" Jessica muttered, smiling a little.

"Or what?" Erik asked suspiciously.

"Or I could come back tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" Erik asked, shocked.

"I could come tomorrow. After school."

"You WANT to come back?" Erik asked, a look of shock still on his face.

"Uh-huh."

"Uh…" Erik muttered slowly. "Alright."  
Erik wanted to slap himself. Hard. He wanted to take back what he had just said. And yet, he was somewhat glad he had agreed. He was tired of being alone, as always, with nothing but his music.

And after all, she was only a child…

--- --- ----

**Well, there you go, Chapter 2. Sorry it was so short. I will try to post the next chapter quickly to make up for it. In the meantime, REVIEW! Please?**

**Umm… Well, I can't think of anything more to say, but… yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was really stupid and left my notebook at someone's house. Took me a week to get it back. Then I went out of town for the weekend and we had no internet connection. It was a dull trip. Lol.**

**I'm sort of apprehensive about posting this chapter. I think it's stupid, but I had a lot of fun writing it, and introducing another character from POTO, no matter how strange the situation is. Unfortunately Jessica won't be in this chapter, but… yeah.**

**Shout outs to all who reviewed! Thanks for taking the time to read and tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO. I never will own POTO. I guess I'll have to be content with the poster in my room…**

**I don't own Volvo either. Thank goodness.**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

It was midnight when the rusty green Volvo pulled out of the one car garage at Erik's house. He drove quietly down the street, his eyes locked on the road in front of him. Leaving his house always made Erik nervous. He hated people. People who asked questions, people who whispered, people who walked the other way, but most of all, people who stared. He hated people staring. It was unnerving, like they could see through his mask and look at what was beneath it.

Before he even realized it Erik was in front of the 24-hour grocery store he went to. When he HAD to, at least.

He walked as slowly as possible through the parking lot, and once inside, went as quickly as possible, grabbing only his necessities. He had just finished his shopping and was on his way to the register, when he turned back.

Five minutes later he was on his way to the register again, a package of animal crackers and a bottle of apple juice in tow.

"Hello, Erik!"

"Hello, Nadir." Erik said, nodding at his dark-skinned friend. Nadir worked the night shift, usually register five, and Erik had met him by chance during one of his night-time shopping trips. Nadir didn't stare, but he sometimes asked questions. Erik tried not to mind.

Nadir quickly scanned the few items Erik had. He chuckled. "Animal crackers? Are you developing a sweet tooth, Erik?"

"No," Erik said stiffly. "I'm having… a visitor tomorrow." He couldn't remember ever saying those words before.

Nadir nearly dropped the carton of eggs he was holding. "YOU are having guests?"

"Yes. Is there something WRONG with that?" Erik asked, his voice holding a dangerous tone.

"N-No, it's just that I thought you NEVER had visitors."  
"She sort of invited herself."

"_She_?"

"It's an eight year old who sold me Girl Scout cookies, alright!"

"You bought GIRL SCOUT COOKIES?"

"I thought it would get her to leave. It didn't work."

"You don't sound entirely unhappy about that."

"Go drink arsenic, Nadir," Erik said, slamming a one hundred dollar bill down and grabbing a plastic bag filled with food. "Keep the change." He said before stalking off.

"And a pleasant night to you as well!" Nadir said, laughing.

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

**Umm… Wow. That really wasn't very good, was it?**

**If you're wondering why in the world Erik is driving a green Volvo… well I don't really have an answer for you. I just decided Erik would have a green Volvo, even though I actually HATE Volvos. A lot.**

**I don't really like using the name Nadir, simply because I haven't read _Phantom, _but I thought it would be kind of weird for Erik to call him 'Daroga' in a modern day fic, so I used it anyways. So there. Lol.**

**Anyways, please R&R. All comments are appreciated, but no flames, please. I don't like flames. In fact, I hate them even more then I hate Volvos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's on to chapter four. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid. Lol.**

**Yeah… So, in the words of Willy Wonka, "Let's boogie!"**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

The front door swung open the minute Jessica knocked, to reveal Erik standing there, attempting an uncomfortable smile. "Hi Eric!" Jessica said, darting past his gaunt frame and into the house. "I brought you something!" She shoved a large cardboard box into the hands of a very surprised Erik. No one had ever given him anything before, excepting the mask his mother had bestowed upon him as a child, but that hardly counted.

Jessica began to hop from one foot to the other, smiling eagerly and giggling. "Open it!" With the sudden noise, the box wiggled. It was only then that Erik noticed the ragged holes cut out of it. _Oh no… _ He thought, suddenly realizing what the box held.

Taking a deep breath, Erik opened the box to reveal a squirming gray kitten.

"Mon Dieu!" He nearly shouted, slipping back into his native French. He almost dropped the kitten as it wiggled furiously.

"Do you like her?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"Why, Child, did you bring me a KITTEN?"

"Because Daddy was going to have her… Have her…" She looked down and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh." Erik said simply.

"Mommy says that if you don't want her that I'll have to take her back. And then she'll be-"

"I'll keep… it."

"You WILL?" Jessica beamed. "Now you won't be alone!"

"Now I won't be alone." Erik agreed, smiling half-heartedly.

There was a moment of silence before Jessica asked "What're you gonna name her?"

"What do you think I should name her?"

Jessica appeared deep in thought. "Christy!" She proclaimed finally.

Erik stiffened. "No." He said quietly.

"But you asked me-"

"I know. Just not that name, alright?"

"Why not?"

"Because."

Jessica shrugged. "Okay," She said amiably. "How about… Katie?"

"Alright." Erik seemed to relax for the first time since Jessica had innocently mentioned 'Christy'. There were too many memories attached to that name. Too many things he would rather forget.

--- --- ----

The next two hours were filled with Jessica's incessant chatter. Erik would nod his head a few times, only half-listening. Every few minutes he would leap up to grab the kitten, who seemed perfectly content to get right back to exploring whatever she had been pulled away from.

By the time Jessica left, Erik was exhausted. And he still had that kitten to deal with…

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

**Hmm… I didn't originally intend for Jessica to suggest 'Christy' as the kitten's name. It just happened. I don't really like that part, but the chapter would be way too short without it. I seriously dislike using that name, but I don't know any eight year olds who would want to name a cat 'Christine', so this had to do. Lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I'm sorry I didn't reply to some, but these past few weeks have been… Very, very busy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for the delay. I've been SUPER busy.**

**And I just found out that I'm in love with Jack Skellington. Lol. That's actually part of the reason for how long this has taken. I've been high on Nightmare Before Christmas. Anyways, I guess I'd better get onto the next chapter, eh?**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, although I didn't have a chance to reply. Again.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I love Erik, I don't own him. Yet. But Jessica is mine.**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**Chapter Five:**

**--- --- ----**

Erik was quickly finding out that keeping up with a kitten WASN'T easy. He was forever chasing after Katie, picking up things that had been knocked down, and finding out that nearly every item in his household was capable of being torn to shreds.

He had gone to his organ one day to find more then one of his compositions –or the remains of them, anyways- strewn across the floor. Erik had spent the rest of the day stomping around the house, cursing cats and every other animal on the planet.

The next day, Erik was surprised to hear a knock on the door. He opened it to find Jessica staring up at him.

"Hi." Her voice was unusually subdued, and Erik wondered what was wrong.

"H-hello…" He said uncertainly. "Do you want to come in?"

"Can't." Jessica said simply. "My mommy and daddy don't want me coming over anymore until they meet you. Soo…"

Erik grimaced, knowing immediately where this conversation was headed. Suddenly Jessica shoved a piece of construction paper into his hands. "I made you an invitation," She explained. "Read it!"

Erik glanced down at the green paper. In childish scrawl it read: "You are invyted to my house on windsday at 6 to meet Mommy and Daddy. Please com."  
"Will you?" Jessica asked hopefully.

Erik took a deep breath, bracing himself against the door frame. "I-" He began slowly. Suddenly he glanced down at Jessica, which was probably one of the biggest mistakes of his life. For as he looked into her brown eyes, practically begging him to say yes, he nodded. "Alright. I'll come."

Jessica squealed and wrapped her arms around Erik's waist (The only part of him she could reach), before running off the porch. "I've gotta go tell Mommy! Bye!"

"Bye…" Erik muttered, stealing back into the house. As he closed the door, he slid to the floor with a groan. "What have I gotten myself into?"

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

**Hmmm… Short. Ah well. What HAS Erik gotten himself into? Can he handle being around other people? I guess you'll have to wait 'til the next chapter (Which will hopefully be a little longer), to find out!**

**Runs of to draw pictures of Jack Skellington**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all: DON'T KILL ME! I'm SO sorry about the long time it took to update, but I've been super busy. This is the best chance I've had to update, because I really can't do anything else. I (Like a complete idiot) went roller skating yesterday, and since I simply have NO BALANCE WHATSOEVER, I fell down. A lot. And now it hurts to move. Oh well. **

**Just a quick note: terribly sorry about any weird mistakes in this chapter. I cut my finger somehow, and I'm having to type with a band-aid on my finger, which isn't exactly easy. (In case you haven't figured it out, I'm accident prone.)**

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

Erik's hands shook as he buttoned his all-together too formal suit jacket; as he brushed his fingers one last time through his scant hair; as he tied the strings of his black mask. He couldn't believe what he was doing. It was completely unlike him. But then again, so was buying Girl Scout Cookies. So was owning a cat. So was everything he had done since he had met Jessica. He sighed, silently cursing himself for everything he had done. And yet, he was somehow glad for the change.

As Erik opened his front door he took a deep breath. "Here we go…"

--- --- ----

Too soon, Erik found himself standing on the front porch of the two story house next to his. As he hesitantly rang the doorbell he took another deep breath, silently congratulating himself for not turning and running. As the door opened, Erik flinched.

"Oh, hello. You must be Eric. Jessica has been talking about you nonstop. I'm Candice, Jessica's mother. It's nice to meet you."

Erik nodded before finally choking out "Y-You too."

"Oh, where are my manners. Please come in." She stepped aside to allow Erik to enter the inviting house. He nodded again, unsure of what to say as he stepped inside. Luckily, he was spared from replying as the house was filled with cries of "ERIC'S HERE! ERIC'S HERE! ERIC'S HERE! Daddy, did you hear me? ERIC'S HERE!" Suddenly Jessica came flying down the stairs, her brown hair whipping around her face. She ran straight to Erik and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "You're here!" She cried out joyfully.

"I'm here." Erik said, smiling stiffly. Jessica pulled away and began to literally bounce with excitement. Flinging her arms out she cried "This is our house!"

"So I see."

Erik glanced at the stairway as a stocky blonde man came down. He smiled cheerfully. "So you're the Eric we've been hearing all about. Nice to meet you. My name's Eric too, so this dinner should be good and confusing.

Erik chuckled uncomfortably. "Yes…" He muttered.

There was a moment of silence before Candice smiled nervously and announced "Dinner's ready."

Jessica grinned. "Come on, Eric! My mommy's the best cook in the entire world!" She grabbed Erik's hand and led him to the dining room.

--- --- ----

"So, Erik, where are you from?"

Erik looked up from the plate of food that he had been studying but had yet to touch. "I-I was born in France, but I've done a lot of traveling..."

"Ah. Sounds interesting."

Erik shrugged uneasily. "I suppose." He looked back down to his plate.

Candice and Eric glanced at each other. They weren't sure what to make of this shy, quiet man. Candice took a deep breath before asking the question that had been plaguing her mind since she had first laid eyes on Erik. "If you don't mind me asking: Why do you wear a mask?"

Erik froze. Suddenly he jumped up, causing his chair to tumble backwards. "I've got to go…" he whispered.

Jessica jumped up. "Don't leave, Eric!" She said, grasping his hand. "Please don't leave!"

Candice stood as well, an apologetic look on her face. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. I have to leave. Now."

Without another word, Erik turned and ran.

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

**Well, there you go! I'm really glad to have posted this finally, as it is one of my favorite chapters so far. And it's a bit longer, which I'm quite proud of, since I am the Queen of short chapters. I do apologize for how confusing this is, though. When I stated that Jessica's father was named Eric, I never thought of them actually meeting. Oops.**

**As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You keep me writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'll start with a bit of honesty: I hate this chapter. It took me WAY too long to write, and I don't like how it turned out. I think that when I got the idea for the last chapter, something didn't register that I would have to write a follow-up chapter. Which turned out to be really, really hard to do. Not to mention that I recently became obsessed with finishing a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fic that is taking up much of my time and patience. On the plus side, I tried to make it a bit longer, but that is the only good point in this chapter, I think. Ah well… On we go.**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

It was Saturday. Four days since Erik had last seen Jessica. Since he had run away, like a fool. He hadn't meant to, it had just happened. He had felt trapped. Scared. Just when he had been courageous enough to venture back into a world that he hated and that hated him-

Everything went wrong. It had only taken one question to frighten him back into his own world. The world he hated and loved. His sanctuary and his prison.

And he was sure he had trapped himself in it forever.

Erik let himself revel in these thoughts for a few moments until he heard a timid knock on the door.

_Don't answer it. _He told himself. _Don't answer it. Don't face your mistakes. Yes, your mistakes. They were ALWAYS yours._

Slowly, however, he opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked the mother and child before him. His voice sounded strained, as if he were forcing himself to say each word calmly and surely.

"We- _I _came to apologize. I shouldn't have…"

Erik held up a single hand in a silent entreat for Jessica's mother not to give him anything more to reply too. "_I'm_ sorry," He said, his usually crystal-clear voice sounding husky. "I shouldn't- I shouldn't have left… the way I did."

Candice didn't respond. She stared at her feet, hands clasped behind her back as if she were a girl no older then her daughter.

"You agree with me?" Erik asked, suddenly amused by her nervousness.

Still no response.

Erik laughed aloud. "You DO agree!" He declared. "You needn't lie, Dear Woman."

"Are you accusing me of lying?!?" Candice asked, suddenly infuriated.

"…Yes," Erik said suddenly. "And believe me: I know about lying."

Candice crossed her arms and glared at the masked man. "How DARE you?!?"

Jessica stepped to Erik's side. "He didn't MEAN it!" She said, not fully grasping what Erik did or didn't mean. "You didn't mean it, did you?"

Erik was still for a moment. Finally he shook his head in a silent "No".

Candice grabbed her daughter's hand. "We need to go, Jessica."

"Will I be able to come back?"

"…No."

Jessica gazed up at her mother. "But Eric is my best friend."

Candice squeezed her daughter's hand all the more tightly before repeating "We need to go."

--- --- ----

"Jessica? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" Jessica whispered, although no one else was around. She darted past Erik and into the house.

"Your mother let you come back?" Erik asked, surprised.

Jessica couldn't suppress a giggle. "No."

"You mean…?"

"Mommy and Daddy don't know I'm here. Don't tell 'em, 'kay?"

Erik knelt next to the little girl. "Jessica, I have to take you back."

Jessica's face screwed up in thought. "Why?"

"Because your parents will be angry."

"But… But I came to see you! Don't you want to see me?"

"That's beside the point. I HAVE to take you back."

Jessica pouted. "Why?" She asked again.

"Because your parents don't trust me."

"How come?"

Erik sighed. He could hardly explain the sickening stories on the news to the innocent eight year old in front of him. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"That's what Daddy says. He says that if I ask any more, my tongue will get tied in a knot!"

"Oh really." Erik said casually.

"Yeah. And he says I need to… stop and smell the roses."

Erik smirked at the irony of the statement. He let a moment of silence pass between him and his young- did he dare think it?- friend before hoisting her up into his arms.

"What're you doing?" Jessica shrieked, giggling.

"Taking you back where you belong." Erik said with a melancholy smile.

She pouted again.

As Erik carried the little girl to her front door, Jessica talked and shrieked and giggled, blissfully unaware of what Erik was sure was coming. As they reached the front door Erik sat Jessica down and rang the doorbell hesitantly.

Candice answered.

"Jessica!" She exclaimed, kneeling down to face her daughter. 'Why are you- how did you-?"

"She came to the door and announced that she had come to see me, and asked me not to tell you." Erik said, trying to sound disapproving.

"Jessica, is this true?"

Jessica rubbed the toe of her tennis shoe against the concrete beneath her feet. "It… might be."

"Jessica!"

"I wanted to see Eric, and you wouldn't let me!"

"Jessica…"

"Well you wouldn't!"

"Jessica, come with me NOW."

Erik watched awkwardly. "Goodbye." He said, inwardly cringing at the simplicity of the statement.

"Goodbye." Jessica's mother's voice was hard. It softened a bit as she added "And thank you for bringing Jessica back."

But Erik didn't here. He was already walking away.

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

**Cringes That was really bad. I'm not sure what happened. In the second half of the chapter Erik was quite obviously Gerik. In the first part of the chapter he was like… Leroux Erik on drugs. Hmm… Well, anyways, please review, and I'll try to bring you a less crappy chapter next time.**

**P.S. has anyone ever noticed that the word "Crappy" is in the dictionary on Microsoft Word? Weird.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, the Christmas rush is over, and I'm back with another chapter. I would have typed this up sooner, but… I didn't. And I have three reasons why.**

**Number one, this chapter is weird. I don't like it too much.**

**Number two, I have no idea how to accomplish the next part of the story. I know what I want to happen, I just can't write it!**

**Number three, this story is slowly coming to an end, and quite honestly, I'm hesitant to end it. Jessica is a character that I have gotten very attached to, and I don't want to give her up yet. Lol. Sounds like a father walking his daughter down the aisle.**

**Anyways, enough of my ramblings. On to the story! And please excuse any mistakes I make. It's currently 1:15 A.M., and I've been up since seven this morning. I'm tired.**

**One last note. In order to finish this story correctly, I have to speed things up a little. Most every chapter or two will represent one week in order to finish this story in the right time.**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

When Jessica showed up a week later, Erik was extremely surprised, and he showed it. "Jessica!"

"Hi, Eric!" Jessica's voice was as bright as usual, but her smile was wan, and she looked… tired. "How's Katie?" She asked cheerfully.

"Ah, fine. Fine." Erik assured her. He motioned to a dish of cat food on the floor. As if on cue the little cat ran forward and wrapped herself around Jessica's legs. The little girl giggled. "Hi, Katie." She said, reaching down to stroke the kitten. As she straightened she coughed slightly and pressed a stubby hand against her temple.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked, slightly concerned.

"Uh-huh, Jessica said with a reassuring smile. "I'm okay."

Erik nodded. "A-Alright."

"Do you have anymore animal crackers?" Jessica asked, changing the subject a little too quickly. Erik nodded and retrieved the remainder of the bag of animal crackers he had bought and set the on the table in front of where Jessica was had perched herself, gazing up at Erik expectantly.

She carefully removed five animal crackers, laid them on the table in front of her, and began to systematically bite of their heads, and then their legs. She finished by eating the bodies, and then laying her head on the table with a heavy sigh. She crossed her eyes and stared intently at her nose for a second before announcing, "I'm cold."

Erik didn't know the temperature in his house, only that it wasn't cold.

Hesitantly, as if afraid of hurting Jessica, Erik placed a hand against her forehead. Even he could tell that face was unusually warm to the touch.

"What're you doing?" Jessica asked with a slight cough.

Erik sighed. "Jessica, maybe I ought to take you home…"  
"No!" Jessica exclaimed almost pitifully. "If I go now I can't come back for a WHOLE WEEK. Mommy says I can only come back on Saturdays."

Erik only had a second to be thankful that Jessica hadn't sneaked out without permission, because at the moment he had another problem to worry about. He carefully grasped Jessica's hand and tried again. "Let me take you back. I don't…" Erik searched for the right thing to say. "Let me take you home."

Jessica sighed. "Will you carry me? I'm tired."

Erik carefully picked Jessica up and she laid her head against his shoulder. "You can take me back." She said with a sigh of resignation.

--- --- ----

"Eric? Jessica? What's wrong?"

"I-" Erik began slowly, "Jessica…"

"I'm cold." Jessica complained with another slight cough. Candice held out her arms to take her daughter. Jessica wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and buried her head in her mother's shoulder. "Oh, I was afraid of this…" Candice said, concern in her voice. "Her father has been sick all week…" She looked at Jessica and asked, "Why didn't you say something, Jessie?"

"'Cause it's Saturday." Jessica replied with a slight shrug. You said I could see Eric today, and tomorrow is Sunday and I can't see him then."

Candice sighed. "Jessie, you have to tell me when you feel sick."

Jessica nodded slowly.

Erik, feeling almost embarrassed at being the reason for Jessica's untruth, took a step away.

"Thank you for bringing her back…" Jessica's mother said with a sigh. "I'm sorry she's been so much trouble."

"No trouble," Erik disagreed. "I'm sorry that I- That she-" He didn't know how to phrase his apology.

"Well it's hardly your fault." Candice said briskly. She patted her daughter's back. "I'd better get Jessica inside and call the doctor's office."

Erik nodded silently. "Uh… I- Goodbye."

"Bye-Bye, Eric." Jessica called quietly. Erik reached out hesitantly to pat her shoulder, and then he was gone.

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**This chapter may seem a bit pointless, but I assure you it's not. It will tie in with the story later, although I can't tell you how… Heh. Being the authoress is fun.**

**Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, and to everyone who read but didn't see fit to review. I apologize for the delay in uploading this chapter. I took too much time with another story I posted, called the Piper (Shameless plug), and because I had to get over the traumatic experience of reading the plot of "Little Demons". Scary.**

**I also apologize for any messy typing, misspellings or just plain WEIRD things in this chapter. I sometimes type random words when I'm distracted or tired. I once wrote an email about a Marsh-Wiggles refrigerator. Thank goodness I realized before I sent it!**

**Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**P.S. I only own Jessica and her family. I don't own Erik. …Yet.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Giggles madly- I'm baaaaaack!**

**I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter, but it's so much better then what I had originally planned for this chapter. It was truly, deeply awful. Actually, I was going to have another chapter before this one, but I found it to be awkward and pointless. Now all I've got is this, which isn't much. This will be a very short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be much longer.**

**Anyways, I'm excited about writing these next few chapters, because this is quite literally something I've been planning since the beginning of this story. I get to show my slightly sadistic side, and make Erik's life a living nightmare in the process. –MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!- (Note to self: Never drink cappuccino directly before posting a new chapter EVER AGAIN.)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You keep me writing this story. I would have quit this story at chapter four or five had it not been for all of you. You rock.**

**Unfortunately, Erik isn't really in this chapter until the very end, but I felt this chapter was important for explaining the next one, which is what I'm really looking forward to… Cackles maniacally-**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

"Feeling better, Jessie?" Candice pressed a hand against her daughter's forehead.

"Uh-huh. Will you read me a story?"

"Alright. What do you want me to read?"

"Dunno."

Candice smiled and went to select a story book from the shelf against the far wall. "How about this one?"

Jessica nodded eagerly and added "That one!"

The woman returned to her daughter's twin sized bed and perched on the edge of it. Opening the book, she cleared her throat. "Once upon a time…"

--- --- ----

"…And they all lived happily ever after."

Jessica giggled. "That's my favorite story.

"I know."

"Mommy, do people always live happily ever after?"

"I- uh…"

"Eric doesn't."

"What?"

"Eric doesn't."

"I'm sure-"

"Nuh-uh. He's all by himself."

"But he has family…"

"Our family is in pictures, right?"

"What?"

"We've got Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Jenny in pictures in the living room, right?"

"Right."

"Well Eric doesn't have any pictures because he doesn't have any family."

"But-"

Jessica shook her head seriously. "No." She snuggled deep into the blankets surrounding her. 'Can I go see Eric Saturday, or will I still be…" She pursed her lips together, trying to think of the word.

"Contagious?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I think you'll be fine by then." Candice sighed as a thought struck her suddenly. "_My _worry is that you were probably contagious then."

Jessica looked horrorstruck. "I didn't make _Eric _sick did I?"

"I-I'm sure you didn't."

--- --- ----

And Erik wasn't sick. The headache, muscle aches, chills, coughing, and fatigue meant nothing. _He wasn't sick._

Erik gave a slight groan as his fingers pressed gently against the keys of his organ. He had played the notes hundreds of times before, but this time he couldn't help but press a hand to his forehead, trying to stop what felt like bullets going through his head.

And how could anyone be so _tired_? The last few days had been nothing short of commonplace, yet he felt like he could barely move for his fatigue, and for that matter, his sore muscles.

But Erik wasn't sick. He _wasn't_ sick. But so far he wasn't doing the best job of convincing himself of it.

--- --- ----

--- --- ----

**And there you have it. The next chapter. It's not my best, but definitely not my worst. I apologize for how short this chapter is. As promised, the next chapter will be longer. How do I know? I've already written it. Please review, as reviews keep me updating, which I will try to do within the next few days. And yes, I know that I'm evil, giving Erik the flu. But it's fun. **


	10. Chapter 10

**-Cackles wildly- It's me again. I'm back with a new chapter. I know, you're all in shock that I didn't wait two weeks to update, but I'm really excited about this chapter. So I'll get on with it, without any further ado. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own anyone but Jessica and her family.**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

Erik groaned as he heard a loud knock on the door from someone who obviously had no regard for his pounding head. He stumbled to the door, almost unable to believe that it was Saturday. Instead of being rid of his malady, as he had expected to be, he found himself feeling worse.

He jerked the door open with surprising force, nearly yelling at his visitor to leave him alone.

"Hi, Eric! I'm all better. Mommy said I had the flu. What happened to you?" Jessica said in one breath as she darted past him.

"Nothing, Jessica."

"Ya-huh," She stared at his face for a moment (Or what small part of it wasn't covered by his mask), before stating "You look funny."

"I'm fine."

She shook her head. "That's what my daddy said, too. Mommy says that all men are stubborn."

"Fascinating…" Erik pressed a hand against the wall for support as he began to cough violently, sending a racking pain through his chest.

His coughing fit ended and he took a few ragged breaths.

"Eric?"

"Yes?" He asked tiredly.

"Why are your lips blue?"

"What?"

"Why are your lips blue?"

"They _aren't _blue."

"Yes they are. Are you wearing lipstick? My mommy wears lipstick, but hers is pink."

"I'm _NOT _wearing lipstick."

"Oh. 'Kay."

Erik sighed and went to sit down. "Maybe you should go home, Jessica. I'm very busy and-"

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"You look sick. You looked kind of like my daddy looked when he was sick."

"I'm not sick, Jessica. Now please…"

"Do you have a fever?"

Erik shivered involuntarily. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jessica obviously didn't believe him for a second. "When I have a fever, my mommy takes my temperature. But I don't think you have a mommy. Do you want my mommy to take your temperature?"

"No."

"Then how will you know you don't have a fever?"

"I don't have a fever."

Jessica sighed in exasperation. "I'll be right back."

Erik, who currently had his head resting on his crossed arms, raised his head slightly to nod. At the moment he didn't care where Jessica was going, or even if she came back, which he knew she would.

He waited until he heard the door slam before he stood unsteadily to get… something for his head.

--- --- ----

"Back so soon?" Candice looked up from the pan she was scrubbing.

Jessica nodded. "Eric's sick."

"Is he?" The woman replied, wondering what sort of game her daughter had involved their reclusive neighbor in.

"Yeah. He says he isn't sick, but I don't believe him, 'cause he was coughing. And his lips looked kinda funny. They were blue."

"_Blue_?" Candice turned to look at her daughter. She had been able to discount everything else Jessica had said as part of a game, but blue lips hardly seemed like something her daughter would dream up on her own.

"Blue," Jessica assured her. "Why are Eric's lips blue?"

"Oh, honey, I don't know. Listen: Will you please go up and tell Daddy that I'm walking over to Eric's house with you? And then come straight to the door, alright?"

Jessica nodded and raced upstairs.

--- --- ----

"Come in…" Came the muffled response from the other side of the door, in response to Jessica's knocking. Candice opened the door slightly and peered in. "E-Eric?" She asked hesitantly.

A dark-clad figure whirled around from his place at a small counter. He fumbled with a small bottle in his hands for a few seconds before looking helplessly at Jessica and her mother. "I can't open it." He explained quietly, obviously embarrassed.

Candice took a hesitant step into the house. She motioned for Jessica to follow her before hurrying over to Erik. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder and studied him at arms length. Even with her limited view of his face because of the mask, it was still obvious that something, although she couldn't be entirely sure what, was wrong.

"I'm not sick…" Erik whispered, as if he understood what she was about to say. As if on cue, he began to cough violently, his entire frail frame shuddering spasmodically. He pressed a hand to his chest, grimacing.

She pulled the bottle of pain reliever out of his hands and slowly led him to a chair. "Here, sit down."

Erik complied willingly, shuddering slightly. She grasped his hand and began to speak slowly. "I need to take your temperature."

He nodded miserably as she pulled a small plastic case out of her pocket and opened it to reveal a long thin piece of glass. "Open your mouth…" She coaxed gently.

He grudgingly obeyed, allowing her to slip the thermometer between his barely parted lips. "Now keep it under your tongue," She explained, wondering if he even knew how the device worked. He nodded again.

A moment later she bade him open his mouth, and Erik was more then happy to comply.

Candice studied the thermometer critically, a slight frown on her face. "102 degrees." She said softly.

She looked at Erik seriously. "How long have you been sick?"

Erik, now past arguing that he wasn't sick, shrugged slightly. "Monday?" He guessed after a moment. "I didn't think-"

"Well you're plenty sick now," She interrupted. Sighing slightly she added, "You really ought to see a doctor…"

"No!" He said with surprising force.

"But-"

"No!" He stood suddenly, towering over the woman. She placed a hand on his shoulder in a feeble attempt to stop him. He shoved her away, absolute fury in his eyes.

"I won't go…" He said, his voice dropping to just above a whisper. "They'll stare." He shoved past her, attempting an escape to the other side of the room.

He stopped midway, coughing violently.

"Eric!" Candice rushed forward and led him to a chair. She pushed him to a sitting position and knelt to face him eye to eye. "Eric, please. Listen to me. You need to see a doctor."

"No!" He insisted fiercely. "I'll be fine." He coughed again.

Jessica approached him and reached for his hand. "I went to the doctor when I was sick, and then I felt better. He was real nice and gave me a red sucker. Will you go to the doctor?"

"I-"

"Please?"

"I don't-"

"Pretty please?"

"Jessica…"

"With sugar on top?"

Erik sighed. "I don't know…"

"Eric, really. Stop being stubborn. You're only harming yourself." Candice added.

"I-" He shivered slightly.

"Eric…"

"Fine!" He said miserably. "I'll go."

Candice stood up. She grimaced and stomped her foot slightly. "It's Saturday!" She observed, silently cursing herself for not thinking of this earlier. "They'll be closed."

Erik looked relieved. "I… uh… I'll go Monday."

"I don't think that you should wait," Candice didn't add that she honestly didn't trust Erik to go on Monday. "I can take you to the emergency room."

"No."

"I just think-"

"No."  
She sighed. "You agreed to see a doctor."  
"But-"

"But nothing. This isn't something you can ignore and hope it goes away. I don't know what you've been told, but it doesn't work that way. If you've got any sense at all you'll let us help you."

"You don't want to help me."

"Would we be here if we didn't?"

Erik looked defeated. "I'll go." He whispered, placing a hand against his pounding head.

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**Well, I hope I did this chapter justice. I tried to keep everyone in character, but it's sometimes hard to do when you put a character into a situation so different then what seems natural to that character. I tried my best.**

**I know that Candice seems suddenly a lot less harsh towards Erik in this chapter, which may seem odd. But I figured, as much as she disliked Erik, she's also a mother, and it's a mother's job to worry about things. Lol.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. They made me update faster. So… Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I finish writing it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**After a serious case of writer's block, I'm back. Terribly sorry for the delay, I simply could not write anything for a while. Fortunately, I went on a trip and immediately I was able to write again. In fact, I actually finished the story today. I feel like I've kind of come full circle on it, because I finished it on a trip to the same place that I started it.**

**Another thing, I apologize for being totally uncreative and using "Destler" as Erik's surname… I really hate using it, but it seems to be generally accepted as his last name, and I can't think of anything better.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I like the way it turned out. I'm not sure if this would ever actually happen at a hospital, because I've never been to the emergency room for myself, only been with one or two people who had to go. Then again, this is a Phantom of the Opera story, and I don't feel the need to keep it completely logical. The whole story in itself was a bit… farfetched. Lol. Anyhoo, here goes nothing… Enjoy!**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

Erik kept his gaze carefully on the ground as they entered the hospital. He almost hoped that if he couldn't see the people there, then maybe they couldn't see him. The approach didn't seem to work, because he could feel the curious stares of numerous people.

Why had he ever agreed to this? He wished desperately that someone would shoot him, but he was obviously out of luck in that department as well.

"Jessica? Why don't you and Eric sit down, alright?"

Jessica nodded and took Erik's hand. "Come on, Eric." She pulled slightly on his hand, already on her way to the far wall, where a row of unoccupied chairs sat. Erik followed obediently. He was too fatigued to argue, and his head was pounding furiously.

"Let's sit here." Jessica said, tugging at Erik's sleeve as she sat down. Erik complied, giving a slight groan as he did so.

A few minutes passed in silence before Candice hurried over to them. "I need to know your full name." She explained.

Erik hesitated. Finally he blurted out, "Erik-with-a-k-Destler." letting each word run in together.

Candice looked slightly confused, but nodded and hurried away.

She returned a few minutes later and sat down beside Jessica. "It will just be a few minutes." She explained.

Erik nodded miserably. He was in no mood to be examined by a doctor who would no doubt ask too many questions and wind up telling him something that he didn't care to hear.

These pessimistic thoughts continued for a few minutes until a young woman in scrubs came through a door that Erik hadn't even noticed was there. "E-Erik Destler?" She called, fiddling nervously with her name badge.

Erik, Candice, and Jessica stood up in one movement and began towards her.

The nurse looked worried. "It's not really hospital policy to let people- uh…" She began in a way that clearly suggested 'first day on the job'.

"I mean… besides the patient… other people aren't exactly allowed…" She looked into two pairs of eyes that simply _dared_ her to stop them. "This way…" She said nervously.

**--- --- ----**

After a good bit of arguing, Erik finally found himself waiting nervously for a doctor to come into the examining room. Candice and Jessica were still with him at the time, and they didn't seem to have any intentions of leaving. Erik sighed again, asking himself why he had agreed to this. It was going to be a disaster.

Suddenly the door opened and a middle aged man holding one or two peculiar looking medical instruments came in. "Mr. Destler?" He asked, glancing in Erik's direction. The masked man nodded miserably. The doctor gave him a reassuring smile and stated, "I'm doctor Hawthorne," He glanced at Candice and Jessica. "I'll have to ask you two to leave."

Candice nodded grudgingly and stood. Jessica followed hesitantly as they left the room.

Doctor Hawthorne turned to Erik. "Alright, Mr. Destler. First thing's first…"

**--- --- ----**

It was over an hour later when Erik emerged from the examination room, a look of absolute fury on his face,

Candice and Jessica, who had stood like sentry outside the door stepped directly in front of him.

"What-" Candice began.

"Viral Pneumonia." Erik hissed through clenched teeth as he shoved a slip of paper covered in illegible scrawl that presumably represented the name of some sort of medicine into Candice's hand and stomped away."

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**Poor Erik. I love making his life miserable.**

**Anyways, as previously stated, this would probably never happen in a real hospital, but… oh well. If you happen to know, please don't tell me, because I'll go into Adrian Monk mode and start obsessing over every little detail that I got wrong. I will literally lose sleep over it.**

**Anyhow, thanks to all who reviewed. You keep me going on this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I'm back. I honestly meant to have this chapter up earlier… I really did. But, as usual, things got hectic and I… didn't. **

**Umm… yeah. I don't like this chapter, but it's probably the most important chapter in the whole story. Take a wild guess about what happens. Lol. Nothing like a good--nah. I won't tell you. You just have to read it…**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are the reason I'm posting this. You rock.**

**One last thing: I don't think I have mentioned this previously, but Jessica's last name is McDonald. Why? Because I couldn't think of a better name. Lol.**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

The ride home was a miserable one. Erik saw to that. He didn't speak the entire time, and instead sat brooding, his arms crossed and his masked face set in a scowl.

When they stopped at a pharmacy on the way back, Erik looked up, grunted with distaste, and returned to his brooding.

Candice was rightfully annoyed, but said nothing. If he wanted to brood, then fine. They were only trying to help. Sighing, she absentmindedly decided that she was absolutely correct. All men were stubborn.

**--- --- ----**

By the time the silver SUV was parked in front of the McDonald's house, Erik and Candice were sufficiently disgusted with each other. Be that as it where, Candice was not hesitant to inform Erik that he was _going _to let them into his house, and that he _wasn't _going to argue. Erik could only nod miserably as Jessica practically dragged him the sidewalk to his house.

**--- --- ----**

When she thought about it, Erik's house was one of the most bizarre places Candice had ever entered. _He could open this place as a museum or something… _she mused, looking around.

The entire first room looked like something straight out of a formal library, minus a few books. Not to say that there _weren't _books—there were. Large, leather bound works that looked terribly hard to read, much less to understand.

The entire room was elaborately decorated, and Candice could only wonder how much time—and money—there neighbor possessed. Marble busts were scattered around the room, while paintings in heavy gilded frames adorned the walls. Thick curtains were hung at every window, keeping almost all of the natural light out of the already dark room. Every piece of furniture was dark and ornate, like something out of…

_A haunted castle, or something, _she told herself.

No. That wasn't it. Was it?

She scolded herself for letting her mind wonder.

Turning to Erik she pointed to one of the chairs she had been examining only seconds ago. "Sit down."

Erik shook his head.

"You need to rest."

Erik shook his head again, coughing slightly.

"Rest." It didn't come as a suggestion, but as a command.

Erik gave an irritated sigh and sat down. Candice nodded approvingly and left the room.

She came back a moment later holding a glass of water and what appeared to be the medicine represented by the doctor's illegible scrawl. She held both items out to Erik, who accepted them grudgingly.

A few minutes after downing the medicine, Erik's fatigue finally seemed to win its battle for control. He closed his eyes—only for a second—and was soon asleep.

--- --- ----

Candice was glad to see Erik sleeping. As suspicious as she was of him, he didn't have anyone to worry about him, so she had taken the task upon herself. She still wondered though, about why he was so secretive. And so scared.

Yes, she decided. He did seem scared. As if terrified of the world.

And, of course, she wondered about the mask.

Why did he wear it? And more importantly, why did he refuse to answer that very question. She sighed, trying to ignore the questions reverberating through her mind.

What was he trying to keep hidden?

Was his secret a dangerous one, or was he merely eccentric.

She glanced at the sleeping form. He was out cold. Now would be a perfect opportunity. She had a perfectly logical explanation. The mask looked uncomfortable, it really did. She was only trying to help, wasn't she? And if he didn't wake up… well then, there would be no trouble. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

It was with this in mind that Candice reached for Erik's mask.

_Oh God…_ She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. His face…

She dropped the mask and stumbled backwards into a chair. Collapsing into it, she buried her face in her hands. He was a corpse. Or, he looked like one, anyway. Thin yellow skin stretched across his skull… and no nose.

A corpse…

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. She heard her daughter's quiet gasp as she ran to her mother. Candice forced herself to look up and gather her daughter into her arms.

"Mommy?" Jessica whimpered, "Why does Erik's face look funny?"

Candice let out a choked sob and pulled Jessica close.

Suddenly there was a low moan from the other side of the room, followed by a screamed exclamation of something in French that Candice was glad she couldn't understand. There was frantic, _furious_ shuffling. Candice looked up just as Erik stood, retrieved his mask and slapped it in front of his face. Within seconds he was out of the house, a look of absolute fury and terror in his eyes.

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**That was mean of me, wasn't it? -maniacal laughter- As I was saying, there's nothing like a good unmasking, although I hesitate to call my writing "Good".**

**Candice is smart. REALLY smart. Anyways, as you have probably guessed, Erik doesn't look anything like Gerik, as I originally intended for him to. Mainly because I have developed a deep, _deep_ hatred for Gerik's Deformity-That-Wasn't.**

**Anyways, I hope I didn't TOTALLY kill this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes, as I was in a huge hurry to type this. I'm leaving town for the weekend, and one of my friends threatened me within an inch of my life if I didn't update this. Lol. **

**Anyways, please review, and I'll try to be nice and update soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaaack! **

**I meant to get this updated quicker… I really did. The thing is, I am basically rewriting this chapter, and I haven't had a chance to sit down and do so. Another thing, the high school in our city did Little Shop of Horrors as their musical, and I have recently become addicted to it. They did a fantastic job, and the guy that played Seymour was simply _incredible_, as was the guy who played Orin.**

**Anyways, you know the drill. I don't own Phantom of the Opera. Enjoy the story. Don't feed the plants.**

**And, as always, thanks so much for the reviews… They keep me updating. **

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

He didn't even know where he was going. He didn't care. He might as well die anyways. No one would care if he died.

_Jessica would._

No she wouldn't. She had seen his face. Even a child could understand that he was a monster. And even if she didn't… He could still feel the horrified stare that Candice had fixed upon him, if only for a few seconds. Because he was a monster.

Somehow he found that he had ventured no further then his backyard, and already he could barely breathe. He could feel a horrible, almost burning pain in his chest that didn't appear to be leaving any time soon. He had to stop.

But he couldn't… He had to keep going… Had to get away.

Eventually, of course, Erik did stop, only long enough to make an attempt at breathing. His head throbbed, his chest heaved… How long did it take to die from pneumonia, anyways? It couldn't be that long, could it?

Erik stumbled to the farthest corner of the yard and almost collapsed on the ground, wondering if he could turn invisible by trying hard enough. He certainly hoped so—his keen ears detected faint voices coming his way.

He stood, ready to continue his escape. He could hear them coming closer… He had to get away.

Erik had only taken a few half-running steps when he heard the sound of small footsteps, and then felt a small hand grasp his own. "Where are you going?" Jessica asked timidly.

"Nowhere."

"Then- then… come back with us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

He heard heavier footsteps approaching, and looked to see Candice watching him. Staring at him…

"Happy?" Erik focused on keeping the fear out of his voice, as escape seemed highly unlikely.

"I-I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize and _don't _give me your pity! It only replaces fear."

"I- I had to know…"

"Surprised?"

"I- I just had to be sure-"

"Go. Leave. _Don't come back._" Didn't they understand? They were supposed to run away, terrified, and leave him alone. Prolonging the inevitable was painful and stupid.

"But Erik…" Jessica began, "I-I have to deliver your Girl Scout cookies."

Erik barely suppressed the bitter smile that threatened to portray any feeling. She didn't understand. He never stopped to think that maybe she didn't care. "You- You need to go home, Jessica."

"Why?" Jessica questioned hesitantly. "You're my friend."

That was enough. Erik was spurred into motion; he began to back away. "Go." There was an edge of something that Candice couldn't quite place in his voice. She began towards Erik, who was obviously trapped. She raised both hands as if to surrender. "Erik, don't be an idiot," She paused. That might not have been the best wording on her part. She hastily continued, "You're only hurting yourself. Let us help you now, and if you never want to see us again, then fine. We're not going to hurt you."

Yes, they were. Erik knew it. People always did. He shook his head, then pressed a hand to his forehead, trying to stop the terrible pounding headache he had.

Candice sighed and approached Erik slowly, as if not to scare him. She reached out hesitantly to touch his arm, and he jerked away, stumbling backwards slightly. She grabbed his wrist to keep him from falling, but didn't let go after he had regained his balance. "Come on." There was a no-nonsense tone in her voice that by now, Erik couldn't argue with. He was cold, he was tired, and his whole body ached horribly. He followed grudgingly, not knowing what else to do. There was no way of escape, and he hardly expected to be left alone by Jessica and her mother by now.

But if she touched his mask again- He shuddered.

--- --- ----

She was still staring at him… Why wouldn't she stop?

"I was born this way." Erik growled.

"wh-what?"

"Isn't that what you were wondering? _Why you were staring_?"

"Yes- no- maybe," Candice looked uncomfortable. "So you've- always been… alone?" She didn't even know why she had asked that. It was stupid, it was pointless, and it was bound to make him angry.

"Technically, no..." Erik said bitterly. His voice took on a sarcastic note. "I was every foster parent's worst nightmare."

She hadn't expected that candid of a response. Or any response, actually. But still, she didn't dare ask any more questions. The truth would come out if it needed to. Until then, she would have to deal with not knowing- No matter how much she hated it.

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**This could have been so much better… ARGH! Anyways, obviously, Erik is toned down in this story… It had to be done, or he probably would have killed Candice by the sixth chapter. **

**This is all you'll hear of Erik's history in this story, I think. I don't want to bring up TOO much about it, since it has to be changed so drastically for modern day. Changing things scares me.**

**In other news, there will probably be only one more chapter of this story. I'm pondering a sequel, with Jessica as a teenager, but I haven't decided yet. What do you think?**

**Please review, and also tell me if you think a sequel would be a worthwhile task. Would it interest you?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow… Last chapter. I don't really know whether to celebrate or cry. This story has been a lot of fun to write, and I've gotten very attached to Jessica. This story is, oddly enough, sort of my masterpiece. I can honestly say I have never enjoyed writing a story as much as I have this one. It's a nice change from my normal POTO one-shots. **

**I'd like to say a special thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed—I feel like I haven't said enough. You guys (And/or girls) have really kept me going on this story. I sort of feel like this is someone else's story—mine didn't deserve so many great reviews. Thanks so much, everyone.**

**As for a sequel, thanks for everyone's input on it. I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to write one. It really depends on if I have enough ideas to carry it out, or if I actually ever get inspired to write it. I am currently suffering from extreme Writer's Block, and I'm having trouble on just about every story I write. I've got one really great idea which I can't reveal, but it won't be enough for a whole story. **

**Anyways, enjoy this last chapter, which is almost more of an epilogue. It occurs two weeks after the last chapter, and just sort of ties up the loose ends. Very short. In fact, I'd better end this author's note before it gets longer then the chapter itself.**

**Once again, I still don't own Phantom of the Opera. And I still advise you not to feed the plants.**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

It had been two weeks since Candice had removed Erik's mask and the truth—part of it, anyways, had come out. Candice and Jessica had left a few minutes later, but returned every day, if only for a few moments, to "See how he was doing". It had been incredibly awkward for everyone except for Jessica, who seemed to take everything in stride.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Erik had become slightly more comfortable around the McDonald family, and he was finally learning to accept that they… He wasn't quite ready to say "Cared" yet.

He wasn't entirely sure that he liked how closely he was being monitored, but there was a certain sense of belonging that went hand in hand with it, and he found that he did rather like that aspect of it.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Jessica?"

"Are you feeling better? Mommy says it takes a long time to get over pne—pneu—pneu—Whatever you've got."

"I'm feeling better." Erik assured her. It was the truth. He was feeling better, although he was still tired, and retained an annoyingly persistent cough.

"Good. I'm glad," There was a moment of silence before Jessica questioned "Erik?"

"Yes, Jessica?"

"I made you a card… but I forgot to give it to you… I'll bring it tomorrow, 'kay?"

Erik nodded tiredly.

"Come on, Jessica," Candice said, taking her daughter's hand. "Let's leave Erik alone."

Jessica nodded dutifully and walked with her mother towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, Jessica hurried back. 'Oh yeah. Erik?"

Erik sighed slightly. "_Yes_, Jessica?"

"Your Girl Scout cookies are here."

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**THE END!**

**THE END, I TELL YOU!**

**-Cough- Sorry about that. This was actually what I wrote in the notebook at the end of this story. I had spent one too many late nights trying to finish this, and insanity resulted.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it. **

**If I _do _write a sequel, it probably won't be for a few (Or perhaps several) months… I feel like I need to write in some other fandoms for a while, and I really, REALLY need to finish a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory story I have been working on for FOREVER.**

**Anyways, thanks once again to everyone who reviewed… This last chapter is dedicated to you all.**


End file.
